


10 things I love about you.....

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, I Love You, Lovely, M/M, Married Couple, Pictures, Romantic Soulmates, TikTok, True Love's Kiss, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Tik tok is the reason I'm writing this ... This cute gay couples got me inspired to write this....So please enjoy 10 things Phil ( cm punk ) loves about his husband Brock....Ashley Tisdale said 7 now Phil says ten....
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk
Kudos: 2





	10 things I love about you.....

**Author's Note:**

> Cm punk is telling us 10 things he loves about his husband Brock ... Please ladies and gentlemen enjoy...
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos.... Keep em coming I know I'm a terrible writer but thank you....

1.... your smile.....

I love your smile because it shines so bright and it's only meant for me that's how I know it is real because when you're smiling at me you smile with your eyes and not your mouth. I love how you make my rainy day sunny and warm.

2....... Your laugh.

I love your laugh how your dimples show when you laugh at my jokes how you make that silly sound and kiss me to hide those beautiful dimples. how you sound like you're about to cry how you always find everything I do funny.

3...... The way you hold my hand...

I love the way you hold my hand even in public how you're not scared to kiss my knuckles when you're driving and how you always hold my when we cross the street.

4..... Love the sound of your voice....

I love the sound of your voice especially when we're being intimate I love how you sound when you sing in the shower.

5... I love how you always make me feel.

I love how you always make me feel better about my self i often have insecurities and they get me down but your always there to make me feel better...

6\. I love how you're so shy...

I love how you don't like talking always quite how you always whisper in my ear when we're around people it makes me feel special.

7 ... You have a good heart.

That is only for me to see im only one who gets to experience the sweetheart in you.

8... Your love.

You loved me when I couldn't love myself you tought me how to open my heart and let someone in. You loved me when no one else did.

9... Your kiss.

Your kiss is so amazing I never thought I would enjoy kissing until I meet you how you touch me so tenderly and how you kiss every part of my body ...

10... That you're my husband.

I love how I get to spend everyday of my life with you because you chose me when you made me your husband.

Brock Lesnar and Phil stood There in their living room looking at the framed photo of cm punks reasons why he loves him it was their anniversary today and Phil made that for him as their anniversary gift.

Brock looked at him " I love you " he said .

Phill smiled " I know you do otherwise we wouldn't be standing here" he said standing on his toes to kiss his husband.

I'm lucky to have you " said Brock kissing Phil's forehead.

I still fall for you everyday" said Phil pulling Brock into a kiss.

Fin...

**Author's Note:**

> You can't force love its like a flower it needs time to grow...


End file.
